This invention relates generally to pulleys, and more particularly concerns a low cost take-up or idler pulley especially adapted for use in washing machines, clothes dryers or other similar machinery.
The use of plastic pulleys for such purposes is well known in the art, for example the two U.S. patents to the common assignee of this patent, namely U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,241 and 3,947,076, for similar usages have revealed a need for lubrication between the pulley and the supporting bearing member. This problem was partially attacked in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,076 but the solution was not totally satisfactory since it involved the use of a plastic pulley wheel and an oil-impregnated bushing. While this operated satisfactorily under certain conditions, it was found that under extended load conditions there was much to be desired.
Similarly, the use of two piece pulleys is known from the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,230 wherein two pieces, one of which has a plurality of holes in the web member while the second piece has a plurality of projecting studs for acceptance within the holes of the web in the first piece to thereby form a pulley.